This invention relates to devices for holding or controlling a toy. More particularly, the present invention relates to a finger attachment device for holding and controlling a yo-yo.
For many years and in many cultures the bandolier, or yo-yo as it is more commonly known, has been a popular toy. Recently, there has been a resurgence in the popularity of the yo-yo. Many of the newer yo-yo's have an appearance designed to be visually striking and have become fashion accessories as well as toys. A yo-yo may be crafted out of many different materials, and while the basic construction of the yo-yo is simple, there are a number of variations on the overall design that have been created and sold to the general public. Throughout these variations, however, the designers have consistently used a string of some sort to allow the user of the yo-yo to hold and control the toy. The string is attached at one end to the yo-yo and at the other end to the user of the toy traditionally by way of a slip knot tied around a finger.
While the use of the slip knot connection has been the most common way one holds and controls the yo-yo, there are inherent problems in using a string tied to a finger. For example, the slip knot has a natural tendency to become tighter and tighter around the user's finger during use, thus cutting off circulation and making the user uncomfortable. Due to the small size of the slip knot, the entire string can become pulled into the slot of the yo-yo. Further, the slip knot itself can become tangled around itself or the yo-yo; or, it may become untied, forcing the user to untangle or re-tie the knot to continue using the toy.
Accordingly, there is a need for a connector or holder for a yo-yo which will significantly improve circulation in the user's fingers when the toy is being used. There is also a need to provide a connector or holder for a yo-yo which will remain tangle-free during use. Furthermore there is a need for such a connector or holder which will prevent the toy from becoming useless due to the string becoming tangled or being pulled into the inner hub or housing member of the yo-yo. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.